


Mirror, Mirror

by Harry2



Category: Yugioh
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/pseuds/Harry2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look in a mirror shocks Tea!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

This little tale is based on a picture done by Duel-Monsters on Deviant Arts. I told him that I had an idea based on the picture, and he gave me the green light to do it!

It was a quiet day for Tea Gardner, Yugi Moto and their friends. Even though Prince Atem had returned via the Millennium items to be with his court, Tea and Yugi had remained friends and it had grown over the months. Now, on this quiet day, the group were out and about in town, visiting antique shops.

As Tea and Yugi were looking about, they came upon a assortment of mirrors for houses. Tea was looking at them, when a reflection in one of them caught her eye.

The reflection that Tea saw in the mirror was her, and yet, NOT her! Instead of her usual nice flats, she was wearing a pair of bark boots, as if she had gone punk, or was riding a motorcycle. She had a pair of dar, tight leather pants on, compared to her normal, light colored pants that she wore. Instead of a nice, light colored blouse, this version of Tea was wearing a crop top with a skull on it. The reflection was wearing a leather jacket compared to the blazer that Tea was wearing at this time. While the hairstyle was the same, it was the makeup that really caught her eye.

Instead of a simple necklace, Reflection Tea was wearing a spiked collar. The eye makeup was multicolored, compared to the subdued, single colored style that Tea wore. But, what REALLY scared her, was what she saw on her reflections forehead: The SEAL OF ORICHALCOS! And, on one wrist, the dark dueling disk that those of the Orichalcos used. That, combined with the dark makeup and the smirk on her face, scared her, yet at the same time, there was something about it that attracted her as well.

"Tea, Tea, Tea. Why fight it? You KNOW you want the power! You KNOW that you want to prove that you are as good, if not better a duelist than Yugi. Surrender to me Tea. Let me take over" she head a voice in her head, as if from the image in the mirror.

"Tea? Tea, you alright?" She heard Yugi calling out to her, snapping her out of the trance that she had fallen into.

Tea nodded. "I'm fine Yugi, just fine" she said, as she turned away from the mirror, and the duo left the shop. But, as they left, Tea could hear the voice of her dark mirror image: "Trust me Tea, you'll be back. And then, THEN, I WILL be the one running the show!"


End file.
